Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso
Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso is a battle fought between Hero Course student Izuku Midoriya against General Studies student Hitoshi Shinso during the U.A. Sports Festival's Fighting Tournament. Prologue Following the Cavalry Battle, Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda decide to withdraw from the finals. They believe they were used as pawns by Shinso during the second round. During the intermission between the second and third events, Hitoshi attempts to talk to Izuku but Mashirao stops him. Shortly after, Mashirao meets with Izuku and tells him about Hitoshi's Brainwashing Quirk. Mashirao explains that Hitoshi's Quirk activates after someone responds to something he says, and it can only be broken if someone physically touches the victim. As the first match of the final event, Izuku and Hitoshi arrive at the fighting stage to face each other. Present Mic explains that victory is only gained by knock out, ring out or surrender. Hitoshi insults Mashirao's decision to drop out of the finals. This angers Izuku and he tells Hitoshi not to insult him. Izuku's short response is more than enough for Hitoshi to gain control of his opponent's body. Battle Hitoshi tells Izuku that he has been blessed with a heroic Quirk and then orders him to turn around and walk out of bounds. Izuku obeys and slowly starts to walk towards the edge of the ring. As Izuku approaches the edge of the ring, he notices ghost-like people standing in the entrance ramp. They uncloud his mind and allow Izuku to use One For All in his fingers. Somehow they manage to move his fingers and create a shockwave powerful enough to free Izuku from Hitoshi's Quirk just before he disqualifies himself. Breaking his own fingers allows Izuku to resume control of his own body, much to Hitoshi's displeasure. Izuku silently surmises that the ghosts were the past users of One for All. Hitoshi interrupts him and tries to get Izuku to talk, but Izuku refuses to answer. Hitoshi berates Izuku for having a heroic Quirk. Izuku relates to Hitoshi's jealousy but does not verbalize his thoughts. Izuku rushes Hitoshi and tries to push him out of bounds. Hitoshi punches Izuku in the face and draws blood from his nose. Izuku keeps pushing and Hitoshi is forced to punch his opponent's broken fingers and changes position to try and push Izuku out. Right near the edge of the arena, Izuku counters with a shoulder toss that slams Hitoshi out of bounds. Midnight announces that Hitoshi is out of bounds and declares Izuku the winner. Aftermath 220px|left|thumb|Hitoshi's classmates commend his effort. Hitoshi is dismayed by his defeat, remembering how his old peers used to comment on his villainous superpower. Shota notes that Izuku is using every trick he has picked up to improve his odds, including focusing One for All into his fingers from the fitness test and the shoulder toss from the Battle Trial. Izuku approaches Hitoshi and asks why he wants to be a hero. Hitoshi responds that he cannot help what his heart yearns for. Izuku relates to this, but knows he cannot cheer up Hitoshi. As Hitoshi exits the arena, his classmates encourage him. He notices Pro-Heroes talking about his powerful Quirk. With his resolve restored, Hitoshi tells Izuku that he will become a better Pro-Hero than anyone in the Hero Course. Before he exits, Hitoshi says he is not giving up and he warns Izuku not to lose. References Site Navigation pl:Izuku Midoriya kontra Hitoshi Shinso Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Hitoshi Shinso Battles